Forum:Minor Metroid News/Archive 3
New Metroid Fusion Beta Video *Check out my examination of it here, at the MDb forum. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :*Metroid Prime Trilogy for $20!!! Nintendo Power issue 250 states that it will preview MOM next month! MB vs. Sam fanart. 530 Eco Shooter, a WiiWare game, advertised as "by Kensuke Tanabe of Metroid Prime fame." Echoes article. - By the way, this article uses a cropped screenshot of the one I took from youtube here [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC). Interview with Mark Pacini. Epic Metroid graffiti. :Finally, Nintendo Power had a "250 reasons to love Nintendo" list. :Samus-3rd Favorite Heros (This girl is impossible to rattle. Alien parasite sucking on her head? No biggie. Base self-destructing? Not a problem. Armor destroyed? A skintight bodysuit will do just fine. If Luigi had Samus's guts, Peach would be baking him cakes.) :Ridley-6th Favorite Villains (Not only is Ridley responsible for the deaths of Samus's parents, but the dragonlike Space Pirate also keeps coming back no matter how many times Samus defeats him.) :Planet Zebes (Metroid Series)-3rd Wonderful World (Even though Zebes was destroyed in Super Metroid, we remember the planet for its dark and brooding atmosphere. Only an intergalactic bounty hunter could feel comfortable in a world full of treacherous terrain and hostile alien inhabitants. It may be a scary place, but we love spending time there.) :Future Fashion (Samus may call her underarmor outfit the Zero Suit. but we give it a 10. Maybe the name comes from the fact that it leaves zero to the imagination?) :Super Metroid ending-Three Metroid Escape Minutes (Because blowing up a base after you've left it is for wimps.) :Ice Beam (Metroid Series)-12th Awesome Weapons and Power-Ups (Samus Aran always gets a cool assortment of weapons and gear, but the coolest might be the Ice Beam. Get it? Coolest? Ha! "Chill out, Space Pirate scum!") :Metroid: Zero Mission (Game Boy Advance)-5th Favorite Remakes (As if the original Metroid weren't plenty good enough, the 2004 Game Boy Advance remake powered up the graphics and added cool new abilities, a much-needed in-game map, and a surprise bonus mission after the original ending.) :Samus's ship-Sweet Rides (You don't get to do a lot with Samus's ship in the Metroid games, but it's always a memorable moment whenever Samus lands on a new planet.) :ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Today, we've got another mural, a wallpaper, and a Christmas tree. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Samus and Joey *MDb has translated the first chapter of S&J! It is a Super Metroid-era manga from Japan. I've also got for you a Metroid Prime Trilogy interview with Tanabe, an older translated Zero Mission interview, and an ancient translated Super Metroid interview! MDb wrote up a great profile on Yoshio Sakamoto, Yuki has some new cosplay pics, and Metroid Recon has found some new music! MPT got several altered songs, as well as the Meta-Ridley trailer music in the bonus gallery. Found some unused Fusion songs on thier page, so go download all of the music over there! Great stuff! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :*Happy 2010! As we all know, Metroid: Other M is due this year. Check out MDb for an amazing handmade quilt and the results of thier Make-a-Metroid contest, coming soon. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) *MPT Nintendo Channel data and MDb has the results up for the contest. Great pics! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :*New cards/packaging art added to MDB and a Mr. Saturn sprite was found in Brawl Metroid textures! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *GoNintendo/GameDaily picks top 20 Metroid series tunes. Latest MPT Nintendo Channel stats. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Nintendo is now no longer shipping out Metroid Prime Trilogy. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *No more MPT in Austailia, either. ZSS Bead art. Child's play Metroid charity. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Nintendo Power's table of contents here. MOM will be on page 73, with two games folowing on the next page and no games sharing page 73 with it. Looks like they'll be taking a look at Metroid II: Return of Samus for their retro review on page 84, as well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: It is part a feature for this month called "2010 Year in Preview" that runs from page 26 to 79. I expect it to be 100% rehash. Future really sucks. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: M:OM page was a rehash. Complained about lack of information and asked three questions about speech, gameplay, and story.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *I reccomend checking out this video about Prime's beta. The Ice Missile thing isn't true, however. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Nintendo Says Metroid: Other M Still Coming 2010. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption also on list of no-longer-shipped Wii games by Nintendo. :"At this time, a New Play Control version of the Metroid Prime games has not been announced for release here in North America. More importantly, we do not have any information that tells us this game will or won't be announced..." 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) *Ocarina mod adds Samus Aran!!! Latest MPT Nintendo Channel data. Message board user, VGMStudios at MDb forums states that the NP MOM feature includes nothing new, asking questions such as "What is it, exactly?", "How different will a Team Ninja Metroid feel?", and "What's the story?" 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :*Hey, guys. I'd like you all to check out Hauntershadow on YouTube. He mixes various Metroid tracks from different games toegether (mostly the Prime series) and hs recently mixed a few Metroid songs with other series such as Meta Knight from the Kirby series and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Take a look! Each of them are up for download in the video description. (I've got them all. :D) 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 11:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Go check out Hauntershadow's new theme, which a fusion of Essence of Metroid Prime, the Essence of MP theme from Pinball and Gorea's second form theme, requested by my older brother (who I took my Wikitroid name from). ChozoBoy should be happy :) --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *I'm going to share with you some portions of a Gamasutra article that are relevant, here: :"We had a series of designer-constructed test rooms for every aspect of player movement so we could prototype everything in exhaustive detail," said Michael Kelbaugh, president and CEO of Retro Studios, discussing the development of Metroid Prime. "Only when we had that really mastered did we begin the bulk of world construction." :It can be easy to think about what the player is supposed to accomplish, but the best games also focus on what they want their players to feel while they busy achieving objectives. :"We wanted the player to feel as if they were actually inside Samus' helmet," said Kelbaugh. "Our first idea was that beads of water could appear on the faceplate when Samus moved into and out of water or steam. When this test worked so well, we began to look for more opportunities to use this function, like enemy goo, Samus' reflection, and so on." :With different sounds competing for audio bandwidth, proper layering can be vital. "Our audio team spends a huge amount of time and iteration to make sure that not only are the individual sounds unique and reinforce the game atmosphere, but that they complement one another, so the player does not lose the individual sounds in a cacophony of sources," Retro's Kelbaugh told me. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *MPT has not been discontinued in UK. (Possibly all of Europe?) Metroid Prime 3-D images. (Red/blue glasses.) Metroid II musical arrangement. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Metroid: Other M *MOM has been announced for Summer 2010 in Japan. A Japanese teaser site been put up for the game, with Samus saying "A dream. It's as if I was watching a playback of a tragedy that really happened."http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=112527 in Japanese. You can find a direct rip of the image here and the (new!) music on Youtube. Europe's Official Nintendo Magazine offers their opinion on the trailer. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :*Samus and Joey Chapter 2 now up and translated! In addition, Amazon.com "will no longer be offering Metroid Prime Trilogy at this time." ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) *Sakamoto interviewed in Famitsu. He is also presenting a keynote speech on designing games for various audiences that will heavily discuss Metroid. Lastly, WiiFolder is getting ready to show off the Zero Suit they picked up. Check out this trailer for "Zero Plus", a "Wii Fit Girl" variant with a Metroid theme. The CGI, model, and presentation all look pretty nice. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Fan art. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *MPT Review. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Here's something weird, somebody decided to create a second Metroid wiki. When I asked what the point of establishing it was, I didn't get a very thorough response. GameStop is offering a preorder discount for MOM ($42). YouTube user, tinytiger46, recently shared their channel with me, where they overlay various tunes like Hauntershadow does. (I'd recommend this song.) In Nintendo Power,http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=113649 we have the yearly awards: :Best of the Decade: :5. Super Smash Bros Brawl '' :''6. Metroid Prime '' :''8. Metroid: Zero Mission 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Great Google News! *Talked to Google about a week or so ago and we are now the #5 link in a Google search for "Metroid"! Good job everyone! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :*A Nintendo Media Summit on February 24th has been leaked by IGN. Because the game is pegged for a Summer '10 release in Japan, there is a good chance that MOM will make an appearance there, later this month. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Greater Google News! *We're now up to #4 now on Google's "metroid" search. Any further and we'll pass Metroid.com, as well as the band of suggested images and videos. In addition to this, we have some fan mixes of Metroid music, coutesy of Y05H1ROX. His channel, as well as JRevengeavengerY and panmandan are all worth exploring. Congrats, editors! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Awesome new shirt at Nintendo World in NYC! (I bought the Pikmin one there last fall.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Other M News *At 9:00 AM PST the US Nintendo press conference will start and WILL bring more MOM info. We've already learned that it its prepared for a summer release from the AU conference. Also, check out this Hip Tanaka music project. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :*June 27! Check out www.metroid.com for an english version of the JP site with the new piano music. :Metroid™: Other M, the incredible new Metroid game developed for Wii through a collaboration by Nintendo and the world-renowned Team Ninja, launches June 27. The game looks at the classic franchise from a new perspective: While much of the game is reminiscent of 2-D side-scrollers, players can switch the perspective into 3-D at any time as they explore the twisting passages of a derelict space station and delve deep into a cinematic, never-before-told story of bounty hunter Samus Aran’s past. This new approach uses a new control scheme in which players use the Wii Remote™ controller held sideways to battle enemies and navigate the expansive, gorgeous environments in classic Metroid fashion, then aim at the screen with the Wii Remote pointer to blast foes in first-person and hunt the world for clues and hidden passages. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *SCREENSHOTS! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Higher quality screens and extra information. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *IGN preview, Destructoid preview, and a Gamespot preview. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :*1UP preview, Joystiq preview, Kotaku preview, and a GoNintendo preview. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry, Europe. MOM hits your region in Q3 2010. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:08, February 25, 2010 (UTC) - :*Meaning that it could come out in the following month, July. So that's not too long. It could even release 4 days after, that would be in Q3. So there. :P [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :*ONM Preview and Nate Bihldorff Gamespot video interview. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *New video interview. A board user posted some photos of photos from the trailer's cutscenes. (Filmed against the rules of the conference.) It doesn't seem like they'll be posting their full video, but I wouldn't recommend spoiling it with such a low quality capture, anyway. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 11:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Infendo preview and the poorly shot video is up. You can determine if you want to spoil the intro for yourself. The gameplay wasn't uploaded, probably because Nintendo would be able to identify the perpetrator if they recorded the sessions. I've heard that the voice acting in the demo is not final, but I couldn't say for sure. I recognized the real-world counterpart for one minor character on MDb forums, and they've got a lot of other neat discussions going on. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *"Remember Me?" ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :*NintendoLife preview and latest Amazon/Nintendo Channel data for MPT. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *'New trailer! (Japanese variant) Shows voice acting, younger flashback in the Zero Suit, and more! 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Two page interview. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Video interview and Sam's new VA webpage. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Metroid Prime 2: Echoes takes a spot in list of best Nintendo commercials. US's version won, but the Canadian one made me laugh too. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Spong preview. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :*GameDaily preview. 'ChozoBoy''' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC)